A Floating Confession
by HopeWithTheBlueMoon
Summary: When Yumemi is kidnapped by Guridori what will Munto do?


Through the window the moon was bright and high in the sky, clearly illuminating the large room. The only sound that could be heard was the deep breathing of the young girl and the lighter breathing of the Magical King.

Yumemi laid sound asleep in Munto's arms. Her head rested on his chest and her hair tickling his chin though he refused to move it and risk waking her.

She had fallen asleep a long time ago, but even dealing with his own lack of sleep he felt content with her in his arms. She deserved a good rest after the day she had.

He was enraged when he thought about the events that took place earlier today. He had been on patrol with Rui when he was given word that Guridori had taken Yumemi.

Without a thought to his own safety he took off as fast as his magic would allow in the direction he had been told Guridori's ship was traveling. Rui tried to follow him, but he soon lagged far behind with no hope of catching up.

He had never felt the fear that he was feeling now. Fear in battle was nothing compared to the thought of losing her. "Please let me save her. Dear God let me not be too late." was running through his mind over and over again.

He was shocked by his next thought. "I never got to tell her that I loved her…" His body went on autopilot as he pondered what he had thought. He was in love with her? She was vital to his country, but that was not why he was worried about her he realized. He was worried about her as a person and he hated the thought of her being hurt or afraid.

This realization only served to push him to even greater speeds. When he saw the ship where Yumemi was being held his rage seemed to take on a life of its own.

He barely recognized himself as he crossed his arms and let lose a power that destroyed the overwhelming number of robots that had, on seeing him, tried to block his path. Turning them into nothing more than dust in the wind.

He let his magic carry him to the ship where he then let loose another blast of energy to tear open the side of the ship.

Stepping through the opening that he had made his heart felt like it was breaking as he took in the sight of Yumemi. Her hands were chained to the wall like an animal's. She had a large bruise already forming on her right cheek. Her dress was dirty and ripped and she had fresh tear tracks cascading down her cheeks.

Guridori stood over her with his arm raised ready to strike her again. His eyes widening in terror as he gazed upon Munto and the damage that he had created.

With a yell of pure fury Munto launched himself at Guridori substituting his magic for his fists. He felt large satisfaction from feeling Guridori's nose break and hearing his grunts of pain under his onslaught of unregulated rage. He was single minded while he focused completly on hurting the man responsible for hurting Yumemi.

"Munto…Munto…MUNTO!"

He finally comprehended that Yumemi was shouting his name, trying to get his attention. Looking around him he finally noticed that there were other people in the room. They had been frozen in terror after hearing the explosion.

They had been expecting an army to appear, but when they realized it was only one man their courage returned to them and one by one they were starting to surround Munto and Yumemi. Munto knew that he could easily deflect the attacks of the low level magic users, but he also, knew that Yumemi would not be able to do the same.

"Damn!" Giving Guridori one last punch he leapt to his feet moving quickly to Yumemi's side. At his sudden movement the group of people fired their magic directly at them.

Yumemi closed her eyes in terror, but Munto stood his ground and called upon his own magic that, with a flick of his wrist, turned their magic back on them. Not one of them was left standing.

He then turned back to Guridori to deliver the final blow only to find that he had disappeared. Seething he almost went after him, but stopped when he heard Yumemi starting to quietly cry.

Cursing himself for being so wrapped up in his own revenge that he forgot the one person here that mattered. He quickly returned to her side and undid her restraints, lifting her into his arms.

He almost came undone as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, clutching his jacket as tightly as she could.

He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. What could he say to her? It was his fault that she was put in such danger. Did she blame him for bringing her away from her safe world and into his world plagued by war? Would she hate him now? The only thing he could do was get her as far away from this nightmarish ship as possible.

Whispering to her to hold on he flew to a spot far away from the ship and calling on his magic one last time, he sent a wave of magic filled with his newfound sorrow at not being able to help Yumemi and the last bits of his rage, and sent it hurtling towards the remains of the vessel, making it disappear forever.

Yumemi looked up as the last of the ship disappeared in a blinding light. Locking her now dry eyes on his face she asked "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?".

He was speechless for a moment. After all she had been through she was worried about him?

"Idiot! I can take care of myself! You could have been hurt you could have been…" he trailed off. The second possibility was too much for him. He didn't and wouldn't think about it. She was still looking at him with that concerned expression as if he had not said anything.

He couldn't bear to look into her eyes, so filled with concern for him, as he asked his next question. "How can you not blame me? This is all my fault. I think you should go back to your own world now."

She did not replay for so long he looked back at her to make sure she understood what he was saying. She seemed completely shocked and angered at what he had said.

Confused he tried to explain "You would be much safer and you would be where you belong…" he trailed off realizing that he was just making things worse, but not understanding how.

"You're the idiot! Rushing in to save me when you could have been hurt! And don't give me that line about you being able to take care of yourself! Even you are not invincible! What do you think I would have done if something had happened to you! And don't even think about sending me away! I refuse to go and I know you won't force me to go so you can just forget about that and start flying us home because I will not leave you!" By the end of her outburst Yumemi was breathing hard and she had a slight, angry flush to her features.

She wanted to stay with him after all that had happened? He finally realized why she had been so angry at his suggestion that she go back to earth. It crossed his mind that maybe…just maybe… she felt about him the same way that he felt about her.

Just the thought of it made him happier than he had been in days. Looking down at her and seeing her intense gaze searching his features for some clue as to what he would do next, he whispered, "No…I would never send you away." and he hugged her too him with all of his might.

At first she stiffened in shock, but when she realized what he was doing she relaxed into his embrace and shyly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"I love you so much." The words that he had thought would be so hard to say came out before he had thought it through, but looking into her beautiful face he knew that he had made the right decision.

With her face alight with a newfound happiness she replied "I love you too."

Wishing that this moment would never end they stayed like that for a long time.

After awhile their embrace ended, but the feelings that they had shared were inscribed in their hearts where they would stay for the rest of their days.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed it. I have wanted to write a scene like this since I saw the movies and the series. Please Review it!_


End file.
